Peace at Last
by PsychoticAngel17
Summary: Everything is fine on the Elsa until one day they find a girl that is in an ice particle in space! Also some weird things have happened and Jr. is left to face a tough decision. Finished story!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Xenosaga unfortunately...**

**Jr. yawned as he got up from his bed on the Elsa. He looked over to see Tony scratching himself and mumbling words that sounded like "Shion". Jr. shivered with disgust as he walked out to the bridge. Captain Matthews stood in his pajama pants with coffee in his hand looking at the eternal darkness of the night sky.**

**Jr.: Hey Matthews, are you ok?**

**Matthews: Huh? turns around to face Jr. Yeah I'm ok. Hey are any of the girls up yet… I'm starving!**

**Jr.: looked at his stomach as it growled loudly. he looked up blushing slightly I hope so…**

**In the girls bedroom**

**MOMO: yawned, and then stretches and turns over to quickly hit the floor nose first AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Shion: woke up with a startle What happened?**

**MOMO: Ow…..**

**chaos walked in because of the yelling and saw Shion get up with only undergarments on…his eyes widened slightly and slowly walked out before Shion saw him**

**Shion turns to see the door close…then noticing what she is wearing she screamed as loud as she could as her voice echoed through the corridors of the Elsa. She then quickly hid beneath the covers**

**MOMO: gets up with a bloody nose What happened?**

**Shion: Someone walked in and saw me in my underwear…the PERV!**

**MOMO changed and cleaned up…Shion did the same and wondered why no one came when she screamed. The girls walked out to the kitchen to start breakfast. They made pancakes, eggs, and toast.**

**Matthews: It's bout time…**

**Hammer: Yummy!**

**Chaos: It's always the best. Thank you MOMO…**

**MOMO:slid a plate under chaos Your welcome.**

**Everyone started to eat, halfway through the meal Jr. got up abruptly.**

**MOMO: looked at Jr. What's the matter?**

**Jr. then quickly ran into the bathroom down the corridor. MOMO followed and heard gagging sounds and chunks hit the toilet**

**MOMO: Are you ok! she constantly worried about her lover's health**

**All Jr. could do was to keep coughing up the contents of his stomach, then he stopped abruptly as an odd object went into the toilet.**

**Jr.: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**MOMO: JR!**

**Matthew: came behind MOMO Please move Ms.MOMO**

**MOMO moved and Matthews busted down the door. MOMO ran up to Jr. and held him in her arms, and slightly rocked him back and forth. She then noticed Jr.'s stiffness and his clutched hand.**

**MOMO: speaks in Jr.'s ear What is that?**

**Jr.: I…I…I..dun…dun't….kn…kn…know….**

**MOMO: cuddles him Will you show me?**

**Everyone looked on in interest as Jr. slowly opened him hand to reveal a white marble like thing covered with blood. Jr. dropped it as it rolled away, he pushed against the wall and quickly left the room to go to an unknown place**

**Jr.: (Gaignun….I…need help)**

**Gaignun: (Don't all of us?)**

**Jr.: (No…Gaignun he will come back)**

**Gaignun: (Who?)**

**Jr.: (I thought he was dead…he had no heartbeat)**

**Gaignun: (Oh….this is not good)**

**Jr.: (Your telling me … I gotta get outta here)**

**Gaignun: (But to where?)**

**Jr.: (I don't know…..)**

**Back at the bathroom, MOMO already left to find Jr. chaos picked up the marble but dropped it immediately as he held his hand in pain. He quickly walked off to his quarters. Shion looked at the rest of the group as they all went their separate ways. Matthew, Tony, and Hammer went to the bridge. Allen and Shion went to wake up KOS-MOS.**

**MOMO: JR! Where do you go! JR!**

**After a half a hour the loud speaker turned on…**

**Matthews: Um… if anyone isn't busy please come up to the bridge immediately.**

**Since everyone wasn't doing anything, Allen, Shion, KOS-MOS, chaos, and MOMO went to the bridge also. Jr. was already there. Once they got there no one brought up what had happened at breakfast**

**Jr.: What's going on?**

**Hammer: Unknown object heading this way. No space craft…. Maybe a lost gnosis?**

**KOS-MOS: Negative…There is a 92.9 probability that the object is human like.**

**Shion: Human like?**

**KOS-MOS: Affirmative**

**Matthews: Well anyone wanna go and grab it?**

**Tony: I think it … it is coming into view!**

**Everyone stares hard and sees a white ball floating towards the ship**

**chaos: I'll go.. Be right back…**

**Shion: Be careful, we don't know if it is dangerous…**

**chaos: nodded I'll be fine.**

**chaos gears up and floats out into the gravity less, empty space, he was walking on the ship waiting for the object to come near. As soon as chaos touched the object a chill went down his spine. He brought the object into the Elsa and everyone was astonished. It was a big chunk of ice.**

**KOS-MOS: There is a 99.9 chance that a living body is at the core of the ice particle.**

**Jr.: Oh my god, how can anyone survive in that?**

**They picked up the ice meteor like thing. chaos refused to touch it but it was brought into a hot bath to melt the ice. Not everyone could fit and stay in the bathroom, so Shion, MOMO, KOS-MOS, and Jr. stayed in the bathroom to watch the ice melt. chaos stayed outside the door**

**Jr.: Wonder how it got like that?**

**Shion: Wonder what it is?**

**After an hour all the ice melted showing a space suit underneath. Jr. bent down and wrapped his arm around the back of the suit. He took off the helmet slowly. Everyone stared in suspense. As Jr. took off the helmet he revealed a young girl with straight brown hair partially pulled to one side. Her eyes were closed as she looked peaceful and lifeless.**

**Shion: Is she alive? she asked no one in particular**

**KOS-MOS: Affirmative, I do sense vital signs.**

**They removed the girl and put her into a nice cozy bed and nice clean dry Pjs. MOMO took charge of watching over her as Jr. ordered Matthews to take them to the foundation. Jr. also told everyone that they would have rooms in the Durandal or if they wanted inside the foundation.**

**Jr.: (Gaignun, I got a present for ya.)**

**Gaignun: (Is it as stupid as the last one?)**

**Jr.: (No.)**

**Gaignun: (Or as great as the one before?)**

**Jr.: smiled big (Kinda)**

**Gaignun: (See ya when you get here)**

**Jr. brought the body to a special room located near Gaignun's office. As Jr. walked in he looked over to Shelley and Mary who are sleeping on the oversized bed**

**Jr.: They are so beautiful when they sleep…**

**Gaignun: he smiles Where's my present?**

**Jr.: In the next room over…**

**They walked over together**

**Gaignun: Where did she come from?**

**Gaignun walked over to the bed where he sat and pulled the hair back from her eyes**

**Jr.: whispers Such a ladies man. resumes normal tone Anyways we found her in an ice ball floating in space.**

**Gaignun: looked out of the window It's dark you better get to sleep.**

**Jr.: smiles Goodnight Gaignun.**

**Gaignun: Goodnight.**

**They both went to bed but in the middle of the night there was a lightning storm. This woke up Gaignun. He looked across the room when a lightning flash occurred, he saw nothing and everything went dark. The next light came and he saw a human figure. This snapped Gaignun wide awake as he got up and turned on a small lamp for some light. Gaignun looked acrossed the room and saw the girl standing there. Her head was down. He walked up to her.**

**Gaignun: Are you ok? his calm voice was soothing**

**The girl tilted her head up but never opened her eyes. She put her hands on each side of his face. Gaignun stared at her unsure if he was safe or not**

**Gaignun: What is your name?**

**With him asking this she pulled him close and kissed him. Keeping her lips interlocked with his she opened her eyes wide. He couldn't help but stare. One was brown and one was green. With a loud noise he woke up from his sleep.**

**Gaignun: Was that real?**

**Gaignun still felt the warmth of her hands and lips upon his face. He sighed as he got up from his bed**

**Shelley: Good morning Master Gaignun.**

**Gaignun: Good morning Shelley.**

**Mary: You didn't get a lot of sleep did ya?**

**Gaignun: Huh? Oh I got a fair amount..**

**Shelley: Was it the storm. I knew Mary couldn't sleep.**

**Mary: Well the lightning WAS scary.**

**Gaignun: I will meet you in the dining room.**

**Shelley+Mary: Yes, Master Gaignun.**

**The girls walked out of the room and down the corridor. Gaignun walked into the bathroom to freshen up before breakfast**

**Gaignun: I wonder… if that was a dream. he shook his head It must have been but just in case I will check on her.**

**After Gaignun freshened up he walked into the room of the girl found in a chunk of ice. She was in the bed in the exact position that they put her in. Gaignun then thought of the dream carefully. Her eyes were closed before he kissed her but opened afterward. He thought that maybe kidding her that she would wake up. He bent over and kissed her softly on the lips. She didn't move nor did her eyes open. He sighed and walked down the corridor.**

**In the dining room**

**Jr.: Wow this is great food. Better than…**

**He was interrupted by MOMO hitting him on the back of the head as Jr. choked on his food**

**Jr.: What did I say?**

**MOMO: Nothing thanks to me.**

**chaos: This is good but yours it better MOMO and Shion.**

**MOMO: glares at Jr. while talking to chaos Thank you chaos.**

**Shion: You think so?**

**Jr.: gulps Oh… uh ya what chaos said.**

**MOMO: resumes eating Thank you Jr.**

**Gaignun enters the room**

**Jr.: Bout' time what took you so long?**

**Gaignun: Uh, I fell back asleep.**

**Mary: The storm woke him last night.**

**Jr.: You know how?**

**Mary: He told us…whispers perv….**

**Jr.: Oh…ok**

**Gaignun: sits in the only extra seat beside Shion So how is the food?**

**Jr.:….Its…uh…Its just ok.**

**Gaignun: cocks an eyebrow Really I thought…**

**Jr.: (SHUT UP!)**

**Gaignun: Uh…I thought that…. You enjoyed the food better than just ok.**

**Jr.: Did you get new cooks?**

**Gaignun: Oh… That I did…**

**Jr.: That's why MOMO's cooking is much better…**

**MOMO quickly elbowed Jr. in the ribs as he fell from his chair. She coughed politely as she finished her food.**

**Jr.: Ow….**

**Gaignun: (I think you said the wrong thing)**

**Jr.: (What did I do this time)**

**The rest of breakfast was mostly silent until almost everyone was done**

**Jr.: I wonder how that girl came into that ice ball?**

**MOMO: I know, its odd.**

**Shion: I wonder is someone did that to her.**

**MOMO: How cruel…**

**Chaos: It is definitely a possibility.**

**Jr.: turns to Gaignun Did you check on her this morning?**

**Gaignun: Yeah…she was in the same position that we put her in. Didn't move an inch.**

**Shion: Fascinating…. **

**Chaos: We should see if she is alive.**

**Gaignun: Oops.. Forgot that…**

**Jr.: Oh that's smart.**

**Gaignun: I guess I assumed.**

**MOMO: As soon as we are done we can go up there.**

**Everyone was soon done and left for the elevator to the floor she was on. They entered the room and everyone gasped**

**Gaignun: Interesting…**

**Jr.: NO WAY!**

**Shion: How?**

**Chaos: This proves most interesting…**

**The girl was gone and left blood on the pillow**

**Shion: She must be hurt!**

**Jr.: Or going through her time of the month on the pillow…**

**MOMO: JR!**

**Shion: It must be her head Jr. not down there you idiot!**

**Chaos: If her head is bleeding we must find her soon.**

**Everyone looked around the room and couldn't find her. They seemed to look everywhere and couldn't find her. They then got KOS-MOS to trace her and the blood.**

**KOS-MOS: I found her, please follow me.**

**Everyone followed her to the one place they didn't expect to find her.**

**In the pool room**

**Jr.: I haven't swam in here in forever!**

**MOMO: Who is aloud to?**

**Jr.: Only people who ask me or Gaignun.**

**MOMO: Can we swim later?**

**Shion: I can't believe it. There is a huge pool and a water park over there.**

**Gaignun: Jr. liked the water park.**

**Jr.: Hey! Now I said it would be cool and you built it.**

**KOS-MOS: Over there. She pointed to the hot tub**

**Everyone looked and saw a girl sitting at the edge with her feet dangling into the water**

**Jr.: ran up to her Are you ok?**

**The girl still looked down and her damp hair covered her face**

**Jr.: put his arm around her. Oh my God your cold…Are you alright?**

**: ……….**

**Jr.: Gaignun come help me here!**

**Gaignun and Jr. picked up the girl and lowered her into the water.**

**Gaignun: Go get your swimming stuff on and I will stay with her until you get back.**

**Jr. nodded and everyone left except chaos who slowly walked up to Gaignun**

**chaos: Who do you think she is?  
Gaignun: I don't know.**

**chaos: You know something.**

**Gaignun: No.**

**chaos: Yes you do.**

**Gaignun: looks up eye to eye with chaos No.**

**chaos: You kissed her.**

**Gaignun: Wha? How….**

**chaos: I sensed it…please don't ask I just know.**

**Gaignun: Really? Well I don't know anything except I think her eyes are different colors.**

**chaos: How do you know so?**

**Gaignun: A dream.**

**chaos: Oh?**

**Gaignun: Yeah I saw her. She kissed me and opened her eyes revealing the left green and the right brown.**

**chaos: Hmmmm….**

**Gaignun: You know anything?**

**chaos: Not yet but if I figure anything out I will let you know.**

**Gaignun: Same here.**

**chaos walked out as the others returned**

**Jr.: Turanimo! he did a cannon ball off the diving board**

**Gaignun: I need to work so someone needs to watch her.**

**Jr.: I WILL!**

**MOMO: Come on Shion lets race down the toilet tube water slide.**

**Shion: Ok!**

**Shion and MOMO run off to play on the water slides at the water park.**

**Jr. slowly got in next to the mysterious girl**

**Jr.: Hey, my name is Jr. Can you hear me?**

**The girl finally looked up at Jr. with her beautiful brown and green eyes**

**Jr.: Whoa…your beautiful…I love your eyes.**

**: R…Ru…**

**Jr.: Huh? What are you trying to say? he held her to try and comfort her**

**: Rub…Rube…Rubedo….**

**Jr.: What! How! Who are you!**

**The girl laid her head against his chest**

**: struggles with her words I…I…co…old…**

**Jr. then turned the jets on**

**Jr.: Better?**

**The girl nodded her head and Jr. smiled**

**Jr.: What is your name?**

**: Sky…ler…**

**Jr.: Ok…now how did you know my real name?  
Skyler: Shhhh…..**

**She leaned against him and fell asleep**

**Jr.: SHION!**

**Shion: What?**

**Jr.: Can you help me get her back into clean clothes and in bed?**

**Shion: Yeah…Hey, did she say anything?  
Jr.: Yeah her name is Skyler.**

**Shion: What about the blood?**

**Jr.: Oh…I forgot…**

**Jr. felt her head and there was no blood**

**Jr.: Told you it was her time of the month!**

**Shion: smacks Jr. It would have been on the bed sheets and other places plus that was way to much blood!**

**Jr.: Ow…rubs head Oh ok then, I believe you.**

**Shion and Jr. carried her to her room. Shion and MOMO changed her and they all got her snug into bed**

**Jr.: Hey MOMO?**

**MOMO: Yeah?**

**Jr.: Would you like to come with me to the roof tonight?**

**MOMO: Why? looks suspicious**

**Jr.: There will be a full moon tonight and I would like you to join me.**

**MOMO: Sure I will be up there at dark.**

**Jr.: Ok.**

**Somewhere in space**

**: She is out there, but where? She is my savior and I need to see her.**

**The unknown craft blasts off in the direction of Federation.**

**In the Iron Man Bar on the Federation**

**Shion: Thanks for lunch.**

**Tony: No problem sweetheart.**

**Allen is on the other side of the room spying**

**Allen: Errr… I want Shion! Oh my God!**

**Allen witnesses Tony kiss Shion**

**Shion: I have to go… KOS-MOS needs some maintenance done.**

**Tony: smiles big I'll walk you.**

**Shion: Ok.**

**They hold hands as they leave the bar.**

**Allen hits his head on the table and knocks himself out.**

**Author's Note: What a queer! Hey … not a bad idea! HEHEHE!**

**In the office of Gaignun**

**Gaignun and Jr. are playing a game of pool as Mary and Shelley are watching**

**Mary and Shelley are whispering to each other**

**Mary: Ok I place my bet on Jr.**

**Shelley: I place my bet on Gaignun.**

**Mary: You know he will lose AGAIN!**

**Shelley: Well Gaignun has been practicing so I think he will do better.**

**Mary: Whatever…**

**Gaignun: So you said she talked to you…**

**Jr.: Yeah…her name is Skyler and she knew my real name was Rubedo.**

**Gaignun: Interesting.**

**Jr.: I'm weirded out.**

**Outside the door to the office**

**chaos stood on the other side of the wall eavesdropping**

**Chaos: Skyler…huh…she knew Jr.'s name?…weird…**

**Back in the room**

**Jr.: Do you know anything?**

**Gaignun: No…so she looked at you?  
Jr.: Yeah and that's the weird thing. Her eyes were different colors her left eye green and her right brown.**

**Gaignun: That's odd.**

**Jr.: Yeah I know.**

**Gaignun: I won….**

**Jr.: Wha! Looks at the table**

**Jr.+Mary: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Everyone looks at Mary**

**Mary: oops…hehehe…**

**Jr.: No way…you cheated!**

**Gaignun: How?**

**Jr.: I don't know…You have been practicing!**

**Gaignun: smiles Yeah…**

**A shiver and an eerie feeling came up Gaignun and Jr.'s spines**

**Gaignun: Hmmmm…..**

**Jr.: What's that?**

**Gaignun: I wonder….**

**Jr. and Gaignun go to Skyler's room**

**Jr.: Hey!**

**Skyler stood on the bed looking at the window at the full moon**

**Gaignun: Are you ok Skyler?**

**She turned around quickly her eyes wide then realized she knew the men and resumed her normal glance.**

**Gaignun: I am Gaignun….Are you feeling ok?  
Skyler: Co…ld…**

**Jr.: took off his jacket Here take this. he put it on Skyler.**

**Skyler: her emotionless face remained the same Help…him..**

**With this said she turned back to the window and stared at the beautiful moon.**

**Jr.: Who is him?**

**Gaignun: Please tell us so we can help him…**

**Skyler: Follow the heart.**

**Gaignun: What?**

**Jr.: I don't understand.**

**Skyler: No…more…**

**Jr.: Can I ask you one question please?**

**Skyler: You may but I may not answer.**

**Jr.: Where are you from?  
**

**Skyler shrugged and put her hands up to the glass**

**Gaignun: to Jr. Lets go.**

**Jr.: nodded Goodnight Skyler.**

**They walked outside the door**

**Jr.: Well I gotta meet MOMO on the roof.**

**Gaignun: Have fun.**

**Jr.: I hope so too. winks**

**Gaignun: Oh man Jr. you haven't changed a bit.**

**Jr.: I waited…leave me alone…**

**Gaignun: Goodnight Jr.**

**Jr.: See ya Gaignun.**

**Jr. walked up to the roof where he saw that MOMO wasn't up yet. He quickly got out the table, lit the candles, set the plates, got the chairs and waited.**

**MOMO: Hey Jr. wo…WOW! Jr. this is so awesome!**

**Jr.: Thanks…Please sit down lovely.**

**MOMO: Wow…this is cool.**

**Jr.: For dinner under the moon we will have fresh steak, stuffing, and noodles. Complete with a salad and a surprise dessert.**

**MOMO: Wow, you did all this for me?**

**Jr.: Yeah, MOMO I've never told you this but your very special to me.**

**MOMO: Jr. you're the greatest.**

**They eat and talk underneath the beautiful big full moon.**

**In Skyler's bedroom**

**Skyler: Beautiful…come…come save me…**

**Gaignun knocks on the door and walks in**

**Gaignun: May I talk with you?**

**Skyler turns around and sits upon the bed then nods**

**Gaignun: sits next to her Will you tell me where you are from?**

**Skyler: I don't know.**

**Gaignun: What do you remember last?**

**Skyler: I don't remember.**

**Gaignun: I'm so confused…**

**Skyler: pulls Gaignun close Me too…**

**Gaignun gets lost in her eyes and sees her eyes change to the color purple**

**Gaignun: Wha?  
Skyler: What's the matter?**

**Gaignun: looks and sees her regular eyes Uh…nothing…**

**Skyler: Don't keep things from me…**

**Gaignun: I won't.**

**And with that Gaignun leaves and Skyler returns muttering to herself and staring at the moon**

**In Shion's Room**

**Shion: LalalalalaLAAAA! sings in the shower**

**Neighbor: bangs on the wall Shut up you stupid broad! YOU SUCK!**

**Shion: Sniffles ok…**

**Shion gets out of the shower and hears a knock at the door. She gets dressed quickly and answers the door**

**Shion: Hey Tony.**

**Tony: Beautiful night, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk?**

**Shion: Um…Let me freshen up first. It will only take a minute.**

**Tony: ok…sits on her bed**

**Shion:resumes her tune from the shower lalalalalaLLLAAAA!**

**Neighbor: knocks louder against the wall Damn it lady if ya don't stop I'm gonna come over there and break yer neck!**

**Shion: sobs sorry….**

**Shion walks out of the bathroom**

**Tony: Ready?  
Shion: Yeah.**

**Arm in arm they leave for the city on a midnight stroll**

**Back on the rooftop**

**MOMO and Jr. are almost done with their dinner**

**MOMO: So have you talked to the girl anymore?**

**Jr.: Yeah…her name is Skyler.**

**MOMO: Oh…ok…What did she say?  
Jr.: She said, "Help him" and when we asked who she said "Follow the heart.".**

**MOMO: What's it mean?**

**Jr.: I don't know.**

**MOMO: hmmmm…thinks hard**

**Jr.: Well if it helps, she knew my real name was Rubedo.**

**MOMO: Really?  
Jr.: Yeah.**

**MOMO: Well if she knows about the past then maybe the other messages are about the past?**

**Jr.: That could be….**

**They finished dinner and kinds picked up the dishes**

**Jr. jumped up onto the roof's edge**

**MOMO: Be careful.**

**Jr.: I am…**

**MOMO walked up there with him as they held hands and looked onto the city.**

**In Skyler's Room**

**Skyler: He is here….**

**On the roof**

**Jr.: SOMETHINGS WRONG!**

**He grabbed MOMO to go to Skyler's room**

**In Gaignun's Office**

**Gaignun: Not good!**

**Jr., MOMO, and Gaignun met in the hallway outside of Skyler's room. Gaignun quietly opened the door. What they saw wasn't the thing they wanted to see. But it was what they expected…**

**Jr.: NO….**

**Gaignun: Who did this?  
MOMO: She's…gone…**

**Skyler was gone and the window opened. They saw an object fly off into space**

**Jr.: Damn it… we gotta go…**

**Announcer on the loud speaker: Please will the Elsa party return to the Durandal for departure.**

**Everyone came to the Durandal and onto the Elsa**

**Jr.: Hit it Tony!**

**Tony: You got it Little Master!**

**They went into space searching for the unknown ship aimlessly.**

**Jr.: See anything on radar?**

**Hammer: No…not yet…**

**Jr.: We got to find her…she's different…**

**MOMO: put a hand on Jr.'s shoulder What do you mean?  
Jr.: I don't know, I feel as if I know her…**

**MOMO: Did you ever meet her before?**

**Jr.: No….**

**Shion: I bet you feel like I did when Nephilim came to me the first time.**

**Jr.: Yeah…maybe…**

**In Gaignun's office**

**Gaignun: We have to find her. (Anything Jr.?)**

**Jr.: (No)**

**Gaignun: (I wonder if she went by her own will?)**

**Jr.: (I don't know but I will find out)**

**: (Dear Nigredo how are you?)**

**Gaignun: (Wha?)**

**: (Now can you guess? At least?)**

**Gaignun: (Al…Albedo?)**

**Albedo: (Come now no happy emotion to hear from me? Didn't you miss . me? Or were you glad that I was gone!)**

**Gaignun: (grrr….How! What happened?)**

**Albedo: (Well to make a long story short. I opened a gateway, disappeared, and now I'm back to claim what is rightfully mine)**

**Gaignun: (hmmm….and let me guess you captured Skyler?)**

**Albedo: (Wha?)**

**Gaignun: (A little girl.)**

**Albedo: (No, I didn't take one but one wanted to go with me.)**

**Gaignun: (Why? Oh, you will pay.)**

**Albedo: (How? Brother, I have done nothing wrong.)**

**This angers Gaignun to the edge and uses his powers to blow off Albedo's arm**

**Albedo: (AAHHHH! Hahahaha….Scary scary….) cackles**

**Gaignun: (Bring her back!)**

**Albedo: (Why? Did you have romantic experiences with her? Do you lust for her? Hmmmmm…..?)**

**Gaignun: (grrrrr…..)**

**Albedo: (ohm….did I strike a nerve?)**

**Gaignun: (No that's NOT it!)**

**Albedo: (This girl…she says she warned you in many ways that I was back but you didn't listen….she says she is not afraid of me but you are and that is why she tried to warn you)**

**Gaignun: (What!)**

**Skyler: (I did…. You didn't listen….oh well)**

**Gaignun: (SKYLER! Are you ok!)**

**Albedo: (I'm sorry she wishes not to speak with the likes of you….So your scared of me huh?)**

**Gaignun: (Not in a million years)**

**Albedo: (Are you sure? Can I check?)**

**Gaignun: (What!)**

**Albedo: (You don't remember? I can sense how you feel and right now….)**

**There was a pause of silence**

**Albedo: (You're scared!)**

**Gaignun: (You only wish….)**

**Albedo: (Yes I do wish I could see you up close like this!) cackles **

**Gaignun: (You psychopath!)**

**Albedo: (stops cackling abruptly Huh? You really think so?)**

**Gaignun: (I think everyone does!)**

**Albedo: (hmmmm….In my eyes your nuts for the decisions your making because it is pointless)**

**Gaignun: (What is pointless?)**

**Albedo: (Trying to find me…)**

**Gaignun: (You mean Jr. and the Elsa)**

**Albedo: (Well yeah….Except the radars can't pick up our trace…in fact I am flying above the Elsa right now)**

**Gaignun: (WHAT?)**

**Albedo: (yes….YES….)**

**Gaignun: telepathically communicates with Jr. (Get outta there!)**

**Jr.: (huh? What's the problem Gaignun?)**

**Gaignun: (It's Albedo! He's right there with the Elsa!)**

**Albedo: to Gaignun (Awww….trying to warn him….how cute….)**

**Gaignun: (You have to get out of there before he does something!)**

**Jr.: (There is nothing on the radars and no cameras pick up anything…Ill get KOS-MOS…)**

**Gaignun: (WAIT!)**

**Albedo: (He's gone… At least HE cares about my existence!)**

**Gaignun: (He cares less than I do. Where did you get an idea like that.)**

**Albedo: (because….I can look into his heart!)**

**Gaignun held his head in pain as a flashback occurred**

_**Skyler: Help him**_

_**Jr.: Who is him?**_

_**Skyler: Follow the heart.**_

**Gaignun: said aloud I get it now!**

**Albedo: (I'm done talking, you really are turning older Nigredo.)**

**Gaignun: (I'll take that as a compliment.)**

**Albedo: (Please do because I meant it as an insult.)**

**Back on the Elsa**

**Jr.: Gaignun says that Albedo is flying directly above us… KOS-MOS do you see anything?**

**Hammer: Outer Cameras show nothing.**

**KOS-MOS: There is only a 50 chance that the U.R.T.V Albedo is on the outer limits of the Elsa.**

**Jr.: mutters angrily U….R….T….V…..**

**Shion: Why only a 50 chance?**

**KOS-MOS: This would be because there is a strong electromagnetic barrier distorting the light waves of the unknown space craft. This is an example of what happens with a black hole.**

**Chaos: That's odd… how can something create the effects of a black hole?**

**Jr.: Huh? Where did you come from?**

**Chaos: I've been here.**

**Jr.: Where have you been?**

**Chaos: Around….**

**Jr.: Around where?**

**Chaos: Going places, doing things….**

**Jr.: or people….**

**Chaos: HEY! I didn't**

**Jr.: Ummm….sure ya didn't….**

**Shion: Enough kids….**

**Jr.: Yeah!…HEY! That's not funny!**

**Allen: Ya it is! starts laughing**

**Jr.: grrr pulls out his guns and shoots Allen in both feet**

**Allen: OW! looses consciousness because of the blood**

**MOMO: Jr. was that necessary?**

**Jr.: No….**

**MOMO: Why did you do that?**

**Jr.: You heard what he said!**

**MOMO: What did we talk about?**

**Jr.: Take your anger out on objects and not living things.**

**MOMO: Remember this next time.**

**Jr.: Yes lovely.**

**Chaos: Anyways what kind of machine can create enough gravitational energy to hold in light?**

**Jr.: Maybe it isn't the machine…**

**Chaos: What?**

**Jr.: Maybe its Skyler?**

**Chaos: Could be. The first time I grabbed the ice particle I felt an evil chill flow down my spine. She must be some devious creature.**

**Jr.: NO SHE'S NOT!**

**Chaos: Whoa!….it….it was just a suggestion.**

**MOMO: Jr. are you ok?  
Jr.: No I'm not…. walks out of the room**

**Shion: sighs Poor Jr.….**

**In the E.S. Simeon**

**Albedo: Hahhahahah…This is SOOO fun…. Eluding Jr. and the Elsa is soo different. Just looking at them look at me I think they know I am here, but they don't! cackles**

**Skyler: You are lucky to even be here Albedo…**

**Albedo: I realize this… and I thank you gratefully.**

**Skyler: Your welcome. If I had to I would have done it again.**

**Albedo: But why? Don't worry I am not ungrateful…**

**Skyler: I understand, I saved you because I felt a special connection to you for some strange reason.**

**Albedo: cocked an eyebrow oh…really?  
Skyler: smiled for the first time yeah…**

**Albedo: hmmmmm…..**

**Back on the Elsa**

**Shion: hmmm….I will go to find any traces of anything outside the Elsa.**

**Hammer: I'll go help..**

**Matthew: Hurry up you two.**

**Shion: Sure thing.**

**It was 15 minutes later when Shion and Hammer came back to the bridge**

**Shion: Matthews we found something…. In the last 2 minutes we saw heat on the radars from a thruster of an E.S.**

**Jr.: walks in So it is Albedo and his E.S Simeon I don't know if I can but I'll try.**

**Shion: Try what?**

**Jr.: I will try to telepathically communicate with him.**

**Shion: Tell him to go away.**

**Chaos: I thought you said he was dead?**

**Jr.: I thought that too, but I still ain't sure.**

**Chaos: This is odd…**

**Shion: AHHHH!**

**Jr.: What is it?**

**Chaos: Nephilim…?**

**Jr.: oh…**

**Nephilim: Hello all…this is an important event in which you need to make a dire decision please choose wisely.**

**Shion: Who will face the decision?**

**Nephilim: You… points at Jr.**

**Jr.: Wha!**

**Nephilim: Yes you will make a dire decision that will change both you and the world. Please choose wisely.**

**Jr.: But what choice is it?**

**Nephilim: I cannot say.**

**Jr.: Come on please!**

**Nephilim: I am sorry. It is not for you to know but to work out for yourself.**

**The ship shook as something slammed against the Elsa**

**Matthews: Monitor the outer roof cameras!**

**Hammer: Yes, sir!**

**A holographic screen popped up onto that showed the roof and everyone saw and knew what was going on. They saw that the E.S Simeon had landed on top of the Elsa.**

**Hammer: Incoming message…Accept it?**

**Matthews: Well Little Master?**

**Jr.: ummmm….sure…**

**Instead of the camera view it turns to the inside of the E.S. Simeon. With the image of Albedo**

**Jr.: looks to the ground How?… How can you still be alive?**

**Albedo: Very easily…Oh…Poor Rubedo…You Don't look very happy to see me….**

**Jr.: Ya think?**

**Albedo: Cheer up… I am alive…**

**Jr.: That's bad news.**

**Albedo: tsk..tsk… Rubedo you are so rude.**

**Jr.: Not as rude as you are.**

**Albedo: Awww…What did I do now? I think people are forgetting to tell me things that I do.**

**Jr.: First you abduct MOMO and now Skyler!**

**Albedo: tsk,tsk always assuming everything.**

**Jr.: What? looks up to the screen**

**Albedo: Yes dear brother she did come on her own free will…**

**Jr.: NO! You tricked her!**

**Albedo: Not hardly.**

**Jr.: grr….**

**Albedo: Goodbye Rubedo…I need to go now…**

**The screen shut off and a shaking of the Elsa happened once again as the E.S Simeon started to take off**

**Jr.: NO!**

**Jr. ran to the hangar and got into his A.G.W.S unit and took off after Albedo**

**MOMO: I hope he wins.**

**Chaos: hmm…Things still don't make any sense…**

**Shion: like what?**

**Chaos: Why would Skyler go with Albedo? Why is Albedo alive? Why Jr. is so upset? And where is my burrito!**

**Hammer: Here ya go….gives the burrito to chaos**

**Chaos: Thank you. starts to eat**

**MOMO: odd…**

**Shion: hmmm…. I never thought of those questions.**

**MOMO: I know why he is fighting Albedo right now.**

**Shion+chaos: Why?**

**MOMO: because he has always had an urge to fight he needs it. He is almost like addicted to the adrenaline of fighting.**

**Chaos: mumbles with chunks of burrito in his mouth The rider of the red horse, war…**

**Shion: What was that chaos?**

**Chaos: Nothing….nothing important….**

**In space somewhere**

**Authors Note: By the way if anyone is confused this part Albedo and Jr. are talking over a radio network. The Elsa traced into the call so everyone can hear what they say.**

**The A.G.W.S and the E.S. started to fight with guns blazing. The E.S just dodged all the bullets with its intense speed.**

**Albedo: Come one Rubedo is that all you got?**

**Jr.: DAMN YOU!**

**After about 15 minutes of Jr.'s A.G.W.S's units machine guns going off he ran out of bullets.**

**Jr.: Shit!**

**Albedo: Come now? I thought you were stronger! How bout using some of that special energy?**

**Jr.: SHUT UP!**

**The E.S. Simeon quickly went up to the A.G.W.S unit and grabbed it, the Simeon succeeded in restraining the A.G.W.S unit.**

**Albedo: Any last GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

**A red energy busted out of Jr.'s A.G.W.S unit which in turn tossed the Simeon to do a back flip. Albedo quickly stabilized his E.S and he cackled**

**Albedo: Yes feed me your anger and your hatred!**

**The red energy throbbed outside of the A.G.W.S unit. Soon after the Simeon started to throb with a black energy. The two machines were some distances apart as the field of energy started to intertwine.**

**Albedo: Come on, is that all you got?**

**Jr.: Al….ALBEDO!**

**The red energy became extremely huge as everyone, including Albedo and Jr., saw only white as it intense greatly. The screen on the Elsa showed the following: As soon as the white light discinigrated there was nothing.**

**MOMO: gasped No Jr.!**

**Matthews: Hammer try and find them!**

**Shion: You too KOS-MOS!**

**KOS-MOS: Affirmative.**

**Hammer: Incoming message…accept?**

**Matthews: Yeah…**

**A holographic screen appeared**

**Gaignun: What's going on?**

**MOMO: Jr.'s gone.**

**Gaignun: What do you mean gone?**

**MOMO: He disappeared into a bright along with Albedo. she starts to cry**

**chaos walked to MOMO and tried to comfort her**

**Gaignun: This is not good…I will be in contact…**

**The screen disappeared**

**In an unknown place**

**Jr. had knocked out before and now awoke with a startle**

**Jr.: groaned Wh…Where am I?**

**He gets up off the ground…The place around him is total whiteness, absolute nothingness. He saw nothing**

**Jr.: What the hell is going on?**

**In the distance he heard Albedo screaming but Jr. couldn't tell if it was pain or fear, perhaps both.**

**Jr.: ALBEDO!**

**Gaignun: (Jr.?)**

**Jr.: (Gaignun?)**

**Gaignun: (Whe…r…o?)**

**Jr.: (Huh?)**

**Gaignun: (a….o…..k…..)**

**Gaignun's voice drifted off as Jr. could no longer hear it**

**Jr.: Damn….something blocked the connection.**

**Jr. looked into the distance and saw Albedo…except…except he was….smaller. Not totally in size but also with age. If Albedo grew as Jr. did well, that was how young he was. On the ground he was on his knees and was bent over clutching his head. Jr. stared in awe.**

**Jr.: Al….Albedo? Is that you?  
Albedo: GO AWAY!**

**Jr.: God! What happened?**

**Jr. all of a sudden felt a sudden urge of emotion fill his heart. He felt the way he did 14 years ago. He wanted to help but Albedo caused so much pain. He wanted to protect his brother, to comfort him but he held back the temptations.**

**Jr.: I see you have your old attitude.**

**Albedo: Graahhh! Make the pain go away.**

**Albedo's childish voice stabbed at Jr.'s heart.**

**Jr.: From what?**

**Albedo: looked up suddenly startling Jr. memories….**

**Albedo then got up as his older personality shown through.**

**Albedo: cracks his neck What happened?**

**Jr.: That is what I am trying to piece together.**

**Albedo took a few steps toward Jr. Then Jr. drew both of his guns pointing them at Albedo.**

**Jr.: STAY BACK!**

**Albedo: puts his hands up Temper, temper dear brother..returns his hands to his side**

**Albedo held one hand to his head in pain, It was almost like he changed**

**Albedo: Rubedo! Please help me I don't wanna be alone!**

**Jr.: ohm…Albedo….**

**Albedo: Why did you and Nigredo leave me! You left me alone! Why? I thought you were my brother! My friend!**

**Jr.: his eye's slightly weakened no….Albedo….you don't understand….**

**Albedo: I understand everything. Ever since you guys found I was different you hated me, and wanted to leave me all…all by myself.**

**Jr.: NO! You were infected and we thought you were dead!**

**Albedo: Something gleamed in his eye but… in a low voice Nigredo did..**

**Jr.: What?**

**Albedo: Yes he did…that bastard….**

**Everything was too much and it fell silent for a while…**

**: Make your choice…**

**Jr.: What?**

**: Here is your choice…**

**Jr.: Nephilim?**

**Nephilim: Yes, it is I.**

**Jr.: What's going on?**

**In the whiteness a scene formed in front of Jr.'s eyes. It was like the courtyard 14 years ago at the research facility. Jr. looked around and saw "little" Albedo shackled to a wall.**

**Jr.: ALBEDO!**

**Albedo: ….hmmm…..**

**It seemed as if he were knocked out.**

**Jr.: Nephilim! What is this about!**

**Nephilim: Will you save your brother?…Or a friend?**

**Jr.: What!**

**Jr. looked over and saw Skyler standing close to him with her arms folded neatly in front of her.**

**Jr.: Why do I have to choose? Nothing is wrong with Skyler….right?  
Nephilim: Your options are simple. Kill your brother and free Skyler, maybe even save lives on the planets. Or save your brother and Skyler will still be trapped…Goodbye Jr. with that she disappeared**

**Jr.: What! Hey!**

**Skyler: grabbed his hand Can we talk?**

**Jr.: nodded sadly yes….**

**They sat by a small stream in the courtyard.**

**Skyler: I am really from 5000 years in the past… I don't remember how I became this way but I did. On Earth I had a job as a guardian angel to a kid in some hick town. Something happened to me but I don't know what. I remember getting hit by a truck to become the guardian angel and in real life I was in coma. Before you found me I saved Albedo from death and disappearing forever. I don't know what will happen in the future. I don't thing I have a home to go to anymore. If this helps your decision than that is all I can say. I have one more thing to add. That Nephilim girl told me that Albedo would harm more if you didn't tend to him right. Please, whatever choice you make I will be behind you 110.**

**Jr.: Wow, this is all so much to comprehend. walked up to the captured and restrained Albedo poor brother…I can't let you harm any more people…**

**Authors Note: By the way readers Albedo has been little Albedo since they got there. His voice and everything were of 14 years ago. I love little Albedo, he is SOOOO cute! hugs little Albedo**

**Albedo: droopily opened his eyes Where….where am I?**

**Jr.: Your safe….your coming with me…**

**Albedo: I feel different Rubedo….part of me (U-DO infected part) wants to strangle you, but the other part just wants to be with you (him before the "incident") I don't know which to pick. They both seem so right.**

**Jr.: Please follow the path that will lead to peace. I will protect you Albedo…I wont leave you alone again…I promise…**

**Author's Note: If you are satisfied with this ending then you're a really quite and sweet person. If your not satisfied then read the next chapter.**

**On the screens of the Elsa there was the same bright light that made the weapons disappear. When the light subsided the machines were back.**

**MOMO: JR! Is he ok!**

**Matthews: Patch a line through to Little Master.**

**Hammer: Yes sir.**

**The holographic screen then showed Jr.**

**Jr.: Hey…**

**MOMO: Are you alright?**

**Jr.: Yeah I'm fine.**

**MOMO: What's the matter?**

**Jr.: Nothing.**

**Shion: What happened?**

**Jr.: I don't know.**

**Chaos: Are you coming?**

**Jr.: Yeah.**

**The connection broke**

**Jr. then patched a line to Albedo.**

**Jr.: Albedo are you there?**

**Albedo: What's going on?**

**Jr.: OH MY GOD!**

**Albedo: What?**

**Jr.: _'he's little like me!' thought_**

**Jr.: err.. back to the Elsa with me.**

**Albedo: nodded ok…**

**Elsa's crew was confused as they saw both the A.G.W.S unit and the E.S. Simeon land in the hangar.**

**Shion: I hope he knows what he is doing.**

**They all watched the bridge door as they waited for Jr. to come through. The door finally opened and Jr. walked through.**

**MOMO: JR! ran up and hugged Jr.**

**Jr.: Hey MOMO hugged her back I would like to introduce new people to the crew. First is Skyler…**

**Skyler walked through the door.**

**Skyler: Hello everyone…I am really sorry if my arrival though things around a bit. Thank you for taking me in…**

**Jr.: And next will be a shock…but my brother Albedo.**

**Shion: What!**

**Chaos: Are you serious?**

**Tony: No way!**

**Albedo walked in and everyone gasped in disbelief**

**Albedo: uh….hello he said shyly as he backed quickly into the wall.**

**Shion: Oh my God…What happened?**

**Jr.: To make a long story short I freed Albedo and he is only partially affected by U-DO but I don't think he will be a threat anymore. smiled at Albedo**

**Shion: I hope so…he's so cute when he's little…does he stay like this?**

**Jr.: I think so.**

**MOMO: Jr. I'm glad your home safe and sound!**

**Jr.: Me too…Oh Albedo…I would like you to meet Skyler…**

**Skyler: Hello Albedo.**

**Albedo: blushed slightly hello…**

**MOMO: I will show them to their rooms.**

**Jr.: Thanks MOMO.**

**MOMO: No problem…**

**Jr.: (Albedo don't worry, MOMO will protect you as much as I ever will.)**

**Albedo: (ok…thank you)**

**Jr.: (No problem…What's a brother for?)**

**Matthew: So where are we headed Little Master?**

**Jr.: The foundation.**

**Matthew: You heard the man Tony.**

**Tony: Right on Captain.**

**Shion: So Jr. what will you do as soon as you get there?**

**Jr.: smiled Go through hell to explain this to Gaignun.**

**:THE END:**


End file.
